


Dining In The Dark

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dining in the Dark, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: She wanted to take him on a date, somewhere he didn't have to pretend, where he could be himself.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Dining In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squid_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/gifts).



> Ask/request from the wonderful writer Squid_Ink on Tumblr.  
> Thanks to steelorchids and Meinhiding for being my amazing beta readers for this story. Please check out their beautiful works here in Ao3.

There were no candles or dimmed lights, just pure darkness; Matt took Karen’s upper arm but this time, she was the one being guided. At first, her steps were tentative as she followed the waitress, holding on to her shoulder.

They finally arrived at the table and Karen held on to the chair as if it was a lifesaver. The waitress recited their menu, which had very few options, and they decided to order the mystery meal. She was excited but nervous at the same time. What if they served something that repelled her, like escargot or frog legs? But then she thought, as long as it tasted good and nobody told her what it was, it didn't matter. She was going to enjoy the experience and at the same time learn a little about his world. 

The clacking sound of the forks on the plates, the sizzling of the food coming out of the kitchen, other people’s conversations, their reactions and all the smells getting mixed made an assault on her remaining senses. 

“I know it can be a lot, just start by blocking what’s not necessary,” Matt said. 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and before she knew it, the bread was served and the waitress guided their hands to where it was. Karen and Matt’s hands touched for a moment and she instinctively pulled away, they both laughed. She then tried to search for the bread again.

“Do you trust me?” Matt asked. 

The sound of his voice silenced all of the noise around her. Although Matt Murdock’s decisions were questionable most of the time, he had saved her more than once. Karen remained silent for a moment with her hand frozen on the table. “I do,” she finally replied and felt his hand on her forearm, which made her startle. 

He then moved her hand close to the fork and, once she felt the sleek metal handle, she grabbed it. The touch of his rough hands guiding her calmed her nerves and kept her grounded. She felt something soft and warm under her fingers.

“They are sweet buns. Can you smell the butter and sugar?” Matt asked.

“Yes, I suppose you can sense more ingredients,” she said, trying to suppress a giggle. 

“I do, they used organic bread flour, instant yeast and eggs from cage free chickens.” 

“Show off!”

“I haven’t even started,” he said and Karen would swear he was wearing a cocky smile on his face. 

“I know.”

The waitress came back with the appetizer and Karen proceeded to feel around for her fork.

“Just concentrate. Every time you find something, try to remember where it was and if you take it, try to put it back in the same place”. 

“Okay,” she said, exhaling. “Oh, I’m so afraid to spill the water.”

“You are doing okay,” Matt said, with his hand on her hand again, guiding her. She could feel the cold sweat of the glass of water. He then moved her hand close to the fork and, once she touched the sleek metal handle, she grabbed it.

She found her plate and tried to get a portion with her fork but she was feeling like she was pushing the food around and stabbing the plate rather than picking anything. Matt had already finished his plate and all his attention was now on her, but he didn’t say anything. Finally, she decided to use her hand to locate the food and push it onto her fork, then to her mouth. 

“It’s cold and creamy and tastes fishy,” she said. “I think it’s tuna — tuna tartare?” 

“You are correct.”

“Yay! Wait, aren’t you gonna tell me where the tuna came from and what it ate before it got caught?”

“Nah, I’d rather let you enjoy the discovery,” he said while putting his hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. She smiled.

The main entree came next, but this time she took Matt’s advice. She was feeling the textures and the weight of the food with her fork like it was an extension of her hand. She was moving slowly, careful to not spill the wine. She was paying attention to the steam coming from the baked salmon, noticing her glass getting lighter with every sip, knowing where her plate started and ended by finding the edges. 

Matt’s hand didn’t leave her thigh, the warmth of his palm heated her up inside, the smoothness of his voice close to her ear was sending shivers down her spine. She was hearing him talk, God knows what he was saying, she couldn’t concentrate and dessert wasn’t coming soon enough. 

Finally, the last course arrived and she didn’t waste any time. 

“Mmm, it’s sweet, velvety and tangy with a touch of salt. Is it cheesecake?”

“Yes, it’s New York cheesecake with a graham cracker crust and strawberry sauce.”

“Ohhh, it tastes like heaven,” she said, licking and sucking her spoon.

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear. “If you keep making those noises, I’ll have to take a cold shower when I get home.” Then he cleaned the edge of her lower lip with his finger and took it to his mouth to lick it. 

“Or you can take a warm shower with me,” she whispered back, putting her hand on his leg, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter as she moved up, closer to his crotch.

“Sounds like a tasty proposition.”


End file.
